Os Novos Heróis
Os Novos Heróis e o primeiro episódio da série Heróis Wiki Etê. Script Versão Curta Vapracteis 22:40 Varios Adolecentes aparecem andando de Skate Renato:Ok,e minha vez (ele da uma manobra com o Skate) Renato:é isso ai Lucas Lee:Legal cara Ray:Ok,faço melhor (ele pula e gira com o skate) Renato:ok Pyro:agora sou eu (Pyro pula com o Skate) Uma Explosão acontece num Prédio,e uma pequena criaturinha azul cai de la bem perto dos adolecentes Renato o que e isso? (ele pega a criaturinha azul ) Ray:Sei la,guarda como uma lembracinha,ja que o predio explodiu Renato:Boa Ideia Varios Vilões aparecem Vilão:Devolva o Escaravelho!sou o Besouro Negro,isso me pertence Renato:Foi mal,eu achei agora e meu (Renato coloca na mochila,e aperta no Ultratrix e vira Fogo Fátuo) thumb|left|152px|Fogo Fátuo faz sua Primeira apariçãoFogo Fátuo:ok,ta na hora do herói (Ele lança fogo contra Besouro Negro) Besouro Negro se defende com um escudo e começa a socar Fogo Fátuo,Ray acerta um soco nele Besouro Negro:Um Kriptoniano?Interessante (ele solta um raio Sônico muito potente em Ray) Ray:AHHHHHHH (ele cai no chão) Fogo Fátuo joga sementes que viram plantas e prendem Besouro Negro,ele se liberta com as mãos facas mas Ray levanta e começa a atacalo novamente. o Ultratrix descarrega e Fogo Fátuo volta a ser renato Renato:Ai Cara Ray tenta atacalo mais e acertado por uma onda de Diamantes Besouro Negro:Não,eu e que vou acabar com eles! Vilão Desconhecido:Ok Um Garoto aparece e ataca Besouro Negro com uma arma elétrica Besouro Negro:Isso não adianta comigo garoto,você esta sozinho Garoto:Meu nome e Matt,e não estou sozinho (vários agentes aparecem e atacam Besouro Negro com armas) Chase M e Daniel Giles aparecem e atacam Besouro Negro Daniel Giles:Vamos acabar logo com isso! (ele e Chase M atacam,mas Besouro Negro revida com diversas armas) Chase M:e ai não mais nada para nos impressionar vilão? (ele lança flechas explosiva contra Besouro Negro) Besouro Negro se defende e usa a pistola de Grampos,o Ultratrix carrega e renato se transforma em Feedback. thumb|left|174px|Feedback faz sua primeira aparição na SérieFeedback:Isso ai Feedback,Ta na Hora do Herói! (Ele começa a soltar raios contra Besouro Negro,que se defende) Matt:Eu tenho uma plano,vamos atacalos todos de uma so vez Feedback:Ok,ouviram o plano galera Matt:se conecte a isso,vai dar mais energia eletrica a seu Alien (Feedback se conecta a arma) Lucas Lee solta um Kamekameha,Pyro vai para sua forma Pyronita e lança chamas,Ray soca o chão fazendo um terremoto em direção ao Besouro Negro,Feedback atira um raio poderoso,Matt usa sua arma e atira,Deixando o vilão muito fraco Besouro Negro:AHhh,isso ainda não acabou,tiveram sorte dessa vez (ele coloca as asas e voa) Feedback:Quem vai querer ser o próximo? Os Vilões começam a correr O Ultratrix descarrega e Feedback volta a ser Renato Renato:Isso foi Irado! Matt:Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho,acho que fariam uma boa equipe Chase M:Eu concordo Daniel Giles:é mais ou menos Lucas Lee:Nos uma Equipe,isso seria Show Pyro:é mesmo,derrotando vilões Renato:Ok,vamos virar,mas o que e isso? (ele pega o escaravelho) Mat:isso e um escaravelho O Escaravelho começa a se mexer e vai para as costas de Renato Renato:AHHHHHH (O Escaravelho Começa a criar uma armadura nele) Todos ficam espantados com o que esta acontecendo... Continua... Versão Original Base da Shield Um Homem estava fungindo de diversas pessoas com armas. Agente da Shield,Parado,lider. Lider:Não vão me pegar. Agente da Shield:Vamos atirar se não se render Lider:Nem pensar Lider joga uma bomba de fumaça e sai correndo Agentes da SHIELD começam a atirar. O Lider continua correndo Diversos outros agentes aparecem na frente de líder apontando suas armas. Agente da SHIELD: Venha conosco. Lider:Não podem me pegar,Não um Alien aparece e quebra as paredes Alien:EU sou o Besouro Negro Agente da SHIELD: Atirem. Todos os agentes da SHIELD no local começam a atirar nele com suas armas. Bsouro Negro faz um granpeador e lança granpos eletricos nos Agentes Besouro Negro:Você vem comigo Alguns Agentes desviam e tentam deter Besouro Negro. Besouro Negro:Esses Humanos sempre com essas armas inuteis,AHHAHA Besouro Negro faz uma de raios e destroi um pedaço do teto que cai bem na frente dos agentes impedindo os Agentes de tentarem detelo depois ele pega o Lider e sai voando com ele para fora do local Algumas Horas Depois... Agente da Shield 1:Precisamos de um novo lider? Agente da Shield:Não tenho ideia de quem vai ser,o lider era um traidor um espião,ja temos alguns,mais eles não tem muita maturidade Agente da Shield 1:Quais são? os computadores começam a falhar. Agente da Shield:Temos um problema,depois conversamos Eles escutam um baralho vindo da porta. Agente da Shield:Tem alguem aqui,se preparem os Agentes preparam suas armas Um agente abre a porta e ver um garoto acabou de derrotar todos os guardas. Agente da Shield:Quem e você? As armas param de funcionar. Agente da Shield:Como fez isso? Garoto: Meu nome é Matt,quero ver se posso ser o novo líder e a resposta para sua pergunta é... eu sou um gênio. Agente da Shield 1:Irado Agente da Shield:quantos anos você tem? Matt: 17... tem problema? Agente da Shield:Você ainda não e um adulto,mais acho que podemos colocalo por tempo,se der certo,você sera oficialmente o lider daqui Os computadores e armas voltam a funcionar. Matt: Ok. Agente da Shield:Quero que olhe essa paste,tem varios heróis que podem ser posseiveis agentes daqui,chame eles depois Matt: Não preciso dessa lista... já tenho os nomes. Agentes da Shield:ok,e quem são? Brasil Vapracteis 22:10 Aparem tres Garotos andando de Skate Garoto 2:ah quale Renato,seu Ultratrix ainda nem tem o Controle Mestre Renato:MT,mas e irado,o que você acha Ray Ray: Que eu não preciso disso (Ray da um salto com Skate). Renato:E so isso que pode fazer?eu faço bem melhor (Renato pula e gira com o Skate) Renato:E isso ai Ray: MT,faz melhor. MT da uma mortal com Skate MT:Acertou o telefone de Renato começa a tocar Renato:Ok,ja to indo,tchau galera vou ter que pegar um atalho MT:Tchau Ray: Tchau. Renato vai para perto de um predio ate que ele explode e uma coisa azul cai Renato:O que e isso? derepente a coisa vira uma besouro e se gruda nas costas de renato Renato:AHhh ( O besouro começa a fazer uma armadura em Renato) uma garota aparece e ataca um criminoso Garota:Olha ja te disse parar de roubar,principalmente quando eu sou a heroina ou mais ou menos Criminoso:Lyllas foi mal Lyllas:Ok (Lyllas pega a bolsa) Uma bolsa de sangue aparece na mão de uma pessoa. Lyllas:Uhh,eu quero,eu quero A bolsa é jogada no chão. Lyllas pega a bolsa de sangue Lyllas:E muito dificil alguem oferecer alguma coisa para uma vampira,o que quer? Pessoa: Sou um agente da SHIELD,queremos que entre na SHIELD. Lyllas:Se me oferecerem mais,eu vou Agente da SHIELD: Venha conosco. Garota: O que devemos fazer agora,Kim? Kim: Conversar?. (Kim pega dois sorvetes,e entrega um deles) Um Homem aparece Homem:Você e a Kim? Kim entra em panico e corre. o Homem corre atras dela Homem:Agentes cerquem o perimetro ela esta tentando fugir Kim começa a criar um terremoto que derruba o homem. Homem:AHh Varios Agentes ao redor dela apontando armas Kim começa a criar um outro terremoto quando um deles tenta conversar. Agente da Shield:Por favor calma,não queremos machucalo Kim: Não vão me levar de novo (o terremoto derruba os agentes). Aparecem mais Agentes e eles apontam armas para Kim Agente da Shield:Não vamos te levar para nenhum lugar se não quiser As armas param de funcionar. Garoto: Não precisa disso. Garoto: e eu mandei vocês não usarem armas,certo? Agentes da Shield:Ela tentou fugir,e usou os poderes,foi necessario Garoto: Era só conversar,é difícil? Agente da Shield:Quando alguem tem poderes sobre controle de terra sim Kim: Quem são vocês? Agente da Shield:Somos da Shield Garoto: Vamos conversar,sem armas.abaixem as armas. Os Agentes guardão suas armas e saem do loca Kim: Quem é você? O garoto sai da sombra.revelando sua aparência. Renato:Que coisa horrivel e essa Escaravelho:Renato somos o escaravelho,você vai se tornar o proximo Besouro Azul,quer retirar a armadura? Renato:é ok tirar (A armadura some) Renato pega seu skate e continua andando em direção a sua casa Um Homem aparece em sua frente. Homem: Renato. Renato:Eu não quero nenhum problema,tenho que ir para minha casa Homem: Somos da SHIELD. Renato:Shield,ok o que querem comigo? Escaravelho:Provavelmente estão recrutando agentes Agente da SHIELD: Sei do escaravelho,e vamos ajudar. Renato:Então ta,eu vo,mais daqui a pouco tenho de voltar para casa acha que é hora de mostrar eles reunidos? Lucas Lee aparece Agente da SHIELD: Você não está na lista. Lucas Lee:Tanto faz eu tenho poderes,to dentro Agente da SHIELD: Volte para casa. Lucas Lee:Foi mal mas ele e meu amigo e eu acho que a famalia dele não ia gostar de saber que ele demorou por causa de agentes da Shield Agente da SHIELD: Me siga,Renato. Renato:Ok Renato e Lucas Lee seguem o Agente Base da SHIELD A base da SHIELD era cheia de pessoas,Renato e Lucas Lee começaram a conversar. Renato:Ok,me escolheram para ir para a Shield,Irado! Lucas Lee:cara,você ja não deveria estar em casa? Agente da SHIELD: Garoto,não devia ter ido para casa? Lucas Lee:Eu disse que ia,e vou,ou melhor ja fui A porta se abre e Lyllas ataca Lucas Lee,querendo sangue. Lucas Lee:Ah Nada legal,o que você quer de mim? Lyllas:Sangue,mais sangue,eu to com sede de sangue Agente da SHIELD aponta a arma para Lyllas. Agente da SHIELD: Não nos ataque. Lyllas:Eu so estava brincando Matt: Demorou.Lyllas não ataque,ok? Lyllas:Ta bom Renato:Afinal por que estamos aqui,todos nos temos poderes mais so temos 16 nem adultos somos Matt aparece e da uma bolsa a de sangue a Lyllas. Matt: Eu tenho 17.não 16. Lyllas:Obrigado Renato:EU não falava de você,falava de nos aqui Matt: A Kim também tem 17.e o Lee tem 15. Matt: Você é o único que tem 16 na verdade. Renato:ta bem,tanto faz,são so detalhes,não somos adultos Matt: Vocês me conhecem? Renato:Eu acho que ja te vi alguma vez,mas não lembro quando Lucas Lee:Não Lucas Lee:Não Kim com seu traje de Terra aparece. Kim: Oi Renato,Oi Lucas Lee,é bom conhece - lo. Renato:e Oi Kim Lucas Lee:Oi Kim Lyllas:Oi Matt: Basicamente sou um garoto que algumas horas recebeu o cargo de líder da SHIELD,duvidas? Renato:Não Matt liga o painel holográfico. Matt: A algumas horas o antigo líder da SHIELD traiu e escapou com a ajuda do ser chamado besouro negro,ele está no painel,ele parece ser similar a armadura encontrada por Renato. Renato:Besouro Negro? Escaravelho:A armadura em que coloquei em você,ele tem a mesma,so que ele tem maior controle sobre o armamento Renato:Ah entendi Matt: Ele demonstra incrível poder capaz de derrotar agentes e escapar,o objetivo de vocês é achar o líder. Renato:Ok Escaravelho:Vou ver se escaneio o Lider Renato:Irado somos super heróis Kim: Quanto tempo demora para achar o líder? Matt: Não muito,por que não treinam ou se conhecem enquanto isso? Renato:Ok,quero ver se você ganha de mim Matt Matt: Ok...vão fazer apostas? Lucas Lee:Eu vou,so quero ver Lyllas:Eu tambem Kim: Aposto no Matt. Todos vão ao local de treinamento. Lucas Lee:Ok,ta valendo Renato coloca sua armadura Matt: Com poderes? ok. Renato:Esta pronto? Matt: Você começa. Renato atira um raio sonico em Matt Matt desvia com velocidade e desliga o escaravelho com a mente. a armadura desaparece Matt em seguida acerta vários golpes em Renato. Renato consegue se defender de alguns e da um rasteira em Matt Matt desvia e acerta um Soco no rosto de Renato. Renato consegue securar o soco antes que chege ao seu rosto e acerta um chute em Matt Matt segura o chute e joga Renato para longe em seguida acerta vários socos em Renato sem parar,quase como uma maquina. Renato:Ah quale Renato da uma mortal para tras e derruba Matt com um chute Matt: Sério? (Ele desviou e antes que Renato falasse algo ele se encontrou derrubado no chão). Renato:Nada legal cara,nada legal Matt: Desiste? Renato:Eu não vou desistir Matt correu e acertou vários golpes em Renato,que caiu no chão ofegante. Renato levanta e acerta Matt com uma sequencia de chutes Matt desvia facilmente e derruba Renato de Novo. Matt: Amador. Renato:Você ta parecendoa com o robin que eu treinei Matt: Tem mais uma chance. Renato rapidamente da um rasteira em Matt e o faiz cair e depois o imobiliza Matt desvia do golpe rapidamente e derruba Renato o fazendo cai as pés de Lyllas. Renato:AH serio? Lyllas:Eu ganhei a aposta Lucas,pode me dar a grana Lucas Lee:Ahh,isso não foi um bom plano (Lucas Lee da o dinheiro a Lyllas) Kim: Eu avisei para não apostar nele. Um Agente da SHiELD aparece. Agente da SHIELD: O achamos. Renato:Ok,uma missão Todos os jovens voltaram ao centro da base. Matt: Irei monitorar todos,Renato,você sera o líder deles,O líder foi encontrado nesse local (Matt mostra o local na tela),capturem ele. Renato:Legal,nossa primeira missão como equipe perai eu o lider da equipe Matt:De campo,não do resto Renato:Ok Matt: Vocês tem uma missão. Renato:Qual? Matt: Capturar o líder. Renato:Legal,pode ligar o escaravelho? Matt liga o escaravelho Um Agente aparece entregando alguns arquivos,Renato o reconhece. Renato:Ray,cara o que ta fazendo aqui? Ray: Sou um dos Agentes da SHIELD. Renato:Maneiro Kim: Temos que ir,Renato. Renato:Ta ok,tchau Ray Renato vai ate Kim Local Desconhecido 22:40 Eles vão até o local mas não acham o líder. Renato:é,ele não deveria estar aqui Escaravelho:Sugiro que ativa o visor infravermelho Renato:Ok Renato ve uma pessoa correndo Renato:Galera vamos Kim controla a Terra e cria um terremoto concentrado na direção da pessoa. Escaravelho:Seu nome de herói e Besouro Azul Renato vai ate a pessoa Renato:Besouro Azul,irado Líder: A Luz irá me salvar. Besouro Azul:A luz?olha você ja era cara Besouro Negro aparece Besouro Negro:Esta me procurando,meu irmãozinho? Besouro Azul aponta a arma sonica para Besouro Negro Besouro Negro:Isso não e necessario,somos irmãos Besouro Azul se comunica com a base Besouro Azul:Matt,achamos o Lider e o Besouro Negro Lyllas:Então esses são os bandidos Matt: Bom,a SHIELD foi invadida (Matt derrota alguns assassinos e continua lutando)o sinal é desligado. Besouro Negro:Meu Irmãozinho se juntou a eles?eles querem o escaravelho,vão tentar te matar,para pegalo Besouro Azul:Não pode estar falando a verdade Besouro Negro coloca sua arma sonica Terra: Renato,lute,não fique parado. Besouro Negro:Talvez (Renato atira e ao mesmo tempo ele tambem) Besouro Negro pega o Azul e o joga lança com muita força em direção a parede Besouro Negro atira em Terra Besouro Negro:Fique fora disso humana Terra Faz um escudo e se defende em seguida ataca com seus poderes. Besouro Negro se defende e usa a arma sonica destruindo o escudo de terra Lucas Lee solta um Raio muito poderoso contra Besouro Negro,mas ele regenera e ataca Lee,Lyllas tenta atacalo,mas tambem não consegue fazer efeito Depois de um rápido ataque os três caiem inconscientes. . Besouro Negro:HAHAHA,agora somos eu e você irmãozinho Besouro Azul ataca o Negro com a Mão espada,e depois uma sequencia de socos relativamente parecidos com o de Matt,e consegue deixalo um pouco ferido Besouro Negro:Boa,mas ainda não e o suficiente Besouro Negro segura o Azul e da um super soco nele deixando ele inconsciente Besouro Negro se comunica com A Luz Besouro Negro:Ja tenho os adolecentes,vou levalos agora mesmo Superman e Caçador de Marte aparecem. Caçador de Marte: Não. Besouro Negro:Superman,Caçador de Marte,como e bom velos Superman acerta um soco muito forte em Besouro Negro. Besouro Negro:Fez cocegas Superman Besouro Negro da um soco em Superman Superman voa para longe com a força do golpe. Caçador de Marte ataca o Besouro Negro com poderes psiquicos. Superman retorna. Besouro Negro:AHhh Besouro Negro usa um raio e explode um componemte quimico fazendo fogo para perto do Caçador de Marte Caçador de Marte cai. Besouro Negro:Kriptoniano persistente Superman acerta um soco que joga Besouro Negro para longe e apaga o fogo com o sopro congelante. Besouro Negro volta e usa a arma sonica em Superman Superman é jogado para longe mais se levanta,Caçador de Marte volta a atacar Besouro Negro com ataques psiquicos. Besouro Negro:Ahhh Aggregor suga os poderes dos dois e os deixa inconscientes sem energia. Aggregor: Leve os jovens,a Liga da Justiça não. Besouro Negro:Ok Besouro Negro pega os adolecentes e os prende em um tipo de campo de força e sai voando com eles. Num lugar desconhecido. Ras al Gul: Eles vão servir,o que acham? Geo Force:Perfeito para o nosso socio Ras Al Gul: A garota Kim já escapou uma vez dele, garantam que isso não aconteça mais. Besouro Negro:Pode deixar Ras Al Gul sai junto de Besouro Negro. Na Sala da Justiça Superman:O Besouro Negro atacou os adolecentes e os levou,ele teve a ajuda de Agreggor Flash:Isso não e nada bom Batman: Hal Jordan acabou de ajudar a SHIELD com os assassinos.parece ter sido ao mesmo tempo. Caçador de Marte: Foi planejado. Superman:So pode ser a Luz que esta fazendo tudo isso Caçador de Marte: Besouro Negro levou os jovens. Flash:Olha,não foi culpa de vocês,eu e KidFlash vamos tentar achalos Flash:EU volto ja Flash sai da sala junto com KidFlash Batman:... Superman:Onde esta o seu aprendiz?ele deveria ter cuidado de tudo,a base foi atacada,todos eram apenas adolecentes ele não deveria ter mandado eles nessa missão Batman: O que queria que ele fizesse?nada como todos os outros inclusive o seu? Superman:Ray era amigo de um dos adolecentes,ele não mandou aquela missão foi o Matt,eles ainda não estão preparados para esse tipo de missão Batman: Se não estava preparado é por que você não o preparou. Superman:Batman, graças ao Matt varias adolecentes foram sequestrados pelo Besouro Negro,para ixperimentos da Luz Batman: Pelo menos eu cuido de meu aprendiz,você não. Superman:Ray fez suas escolhas,e cuidou dele?eu mesmo não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu com ele,deveria agredecer por ele ter sido revivido Batman: Devia tentar ser um pai para ele,ele precisa. Batman: e não foi minha culpa. Superman:Ok,ainda temos de achar o esconderijo da Luz Flash e KidFlash aparecem Flash:Achamos Caçador de Marte: Hal chamou os Encanadores. Flash:Ok,vamos precisar de uma equipe de resgate KidFlash:estou dentro,eu vou com eles Flash:Tudo bem Superman:eu indico Ray para ser o lider Batman: Meu aprendiz já deve ter chegado lá e está calculando um plano. Superman:Perfeito Battler (Ray):Ok,vamos logo Caçador de Marte: Devemos nos preparar Liga da Justiça. Pyro: Isso vai ser fácil.mas quem é o líder,Superman? Superman:Battler e Matt,serão os lideres,por serem os mais treinados Pyro: Matt? não sei quem é ele,mas aonde ele tá? Batman: Já deve está lá,vão. Superman:Ok Local Desconhecido 23:00 A equipe toda se dirige ao local que foi dito Pyro: Vou explodir tudo e entramos. Battler:Não,você não vai,Matt,qual e o plano? Matt desaparece. Battler:Ah quale Pyro: O que fazemos? Battler:é,vamos escondidos ate as capsulas onde estão os nossos amigos Pyro: Como se faz isso? Battler:So me siguam Chase M:ok Todos seguem Battler. Battler:Vamos soltalos (Battler aperta no botão das capsulas e solta os adolecentes) O Alerta toca Renato acorda Matt aparece com um computador holográfico no pulso. Matt: Áreas iniciais totalmente dominada.fuga está mais complexa agora. Battler:Matt,tente desliguar o alarme e trancar algumas das entradas Renato:Ray,Matt, o que aconteceu,onde estamos? Battler:Não importa Matt: já fiz isso. todos os outros adolecentes acordam Lyllas:Ok,to na boa Lucas Lee:AHhh,que sono Kim começa a ficar confuso e acha que todos são inimigos e começa a fazer um terremoto sem controle. Renato:Kim,somos nos Uma das entradas e destruida por um raio Besouro Negro:Então vão tentar fugir mesmo Renato:Dessa vez não vai vencer Renato aperta o Ultratrix e vira,Bala de Canhão Bala de Canhão ataca Besouro Negro que consegue se defender com diversas armas Matt: Ray ajude ele o resto fiquem na porta. Battler:Ok Batlter começa a atacar Besouro Negro junto de Renato Bala de Canhão:Valeu Matt começa a falar com Kim para ela se acalmar,quando Aggregor aparece para ajudar Besouro Negro. Battler acerta um soco em Besouro Negro,Bala de Canhão ataca na forma esfera e o joga em direção a Agreggor Aggregor é acertado e cai inconsciente. Bala de Canhão:Yo Yeah Battler:é isso ai Battler:Vamos,os dois ja cairam Mais assassinos aparecem e Besouro Negro acorda. Escaravelho se reativa Escaravelho:Tatica sugerida fundir armadura a Rollaway Vala de Canhão:Ta,funde ele Bala de Canhão::AHHHHH (começa a crescer uma armadura blindada nele) Bala de Canhão Azul e Battler atacam Besouro negro e os assasinos Besouro Negro:Seu escaravelho lhe deu uma boa ideia,mas isso não vai adiantar garoto Chase M lança um flecha que explode em Besouro Negro Os Assassinos conseguem derrotar Pyro. Chase M lança flechas explosivas nos assasinos,e Lucas Lee ataca varios deles Chase M:Matt,tem algum plano para sairmos daqui? Bala de Canhão Azul vai na forma esfera com armas sonicas e derruba varios dos Assasinos Matt: Estou um pouco ocupado tentando acalmar Kim,Mas sim. Bala de Canhão:Diz logo Omnitrix descarrega Bala de Canhão volta a ser Renato O clone do Superman aparece. Felipe DS 31 solta um rasengan contra Besouro Negro,mas não faiz nenhum efeito Renato coloca armadura de Besouro Azul e usa o raio sonico Besouro Azul:Ray,acho que seu irmão gemeo do mal,esta aqui Battler:Nada legal O Clone do Superman e Battler começam a lutar Charada aparece. Charada: Não vão sair. Lyllas começa a atacar Besouro Negro ela e acertada por um raio sonico dele Kim cria um terremoto e tenta derrubar Besouro Negro. Besouro Negro usa uma broca e faz o mesmo Besouro Azul pula emcima do Negro e começa a atacar usando o canhão sonico e a clava Matt: Chase M,flecha de gás agora. Chase M usa a flecha de gas nos vilões Os jovens escapam e se escondem. Kim: Desculpe,eu fiquei com medo,e não conseguir controlar meus poderes.o que está acontecendo? Besouro Azul:fomos capturados pelo Besouro Negro e o Aggregor Diversos Encanadores aparecem. Os Encanadores como Alan Albright e Rafael alecio lutma contra Aggregor mas são derrotados. Besouro Azul:Matt,coloca o local para explodir eu distraio eles Ras Al Gul: Não. Battler:Se matar não e um bom plano Besouro Azul:E a unica opção que temos,eu vou ficar bem Geo Force ataca Kim a jogando para longe. Besouro Azul e Negro lutam Ras Al Gul: Irei matar a todos (Ras pega sua espada e Matt pega uma espada dos assassinos inconscientes) O clone do Superman volta. Battler:Azul solta um raio sonico na frequencia media Besouro Azul:Ok ele solta um raio sonico e o Clone do Superman desmaia Geo Force faz um terremoto que começa a destruir tudo. Hermini Scar derruba Geo Force com a Mão Herm Geo Force se levanta e controla a gravidade para fazer o chão prender Hermini Scar. Besouro Azul faz a pistola de grampo e atira em Geo Force Matt: A moça Maravilha. (Matt continua lutando contra Ras Al Gul usando espadas) Moça Maravilha ajuda Besouro Azul a lutar contra o Negro Geo Force usa seus poderes e se libera sendo acetado por um ataquem de Kim com seus poderes Chase M usa uma flecha que explode e prende Geo Force num tipo de Barro Vilgax aparece Vilgax atira raios dos olhos em direção a Kim Kim cria um escudo. Vilgax e atingido pelo ataque de Besouro Azul,Lyllas,Lucas Lee Charada aparece e começa a lutar contra Lucas Lee. Lucas Lee ataca Charada com diversos golpes Charada é derrotado novamente. Ras Al Gul consegue vencer Matt na luta de Espadas. Lucas Lee:Vamos logo,eles estão derrotados Ras al Gul: Ainda não. Vilgax pega Lucas Lee e o joga com um força incrivel na parede Um exercito de assassinos aparecem. Lyllas começa a atacalos Eles são muitos e conseguem capturar Lyllas. Ras Al Gul: Vocês são inexperientes. Besouro Azul usa o canhão sonico nos assasinos Besouro Azul:EU acho que não( aperta nos computadores e aciona a auto destruição em 5 minutos) Matt consegue acertar Ras Al Gul de surpresa com uma arma. Besouro Azul:Matt,leve todos para fora,eu cuido deles Kim: Besouro Azul,não vamos deixar você se matar. Besouro Azul:Não temos escolha,são muitos vilões ja programei,vocês tem 5 minutos Battler:Vocês ouvirão ele,vão Matt: Chase leve o Pyro,ele está inconsciente. Chase M:ta Chase M pega Pyro e sai do local Kim: Não podemos deixar vocês,o Lucas Lee concorda. Besouro Azul:Kim,eu vou ficar bem confia em mim Kim segue os outros,uma explosão acontece que joga eles na água. Lucas Lee:E cade ele? Bala de Canhão aparece saindo dos escombros junto com Battler A Liga da Justiça aparece. Bala de Canhão:UHUHUU,Nos conseguimos! Bala de Canhão: volta a ser Besouro Azul Battler:concerteza Azul Todos os outros tinham percebido a chegada da Liga,quando Renato e Ray perceberam,eles ficaram com medo. Besouro Azul:é a Liga da Justiça,ai cara Battler:Ok,e so ficar calmo Matt: O que vão fazer? ou melhor o que podem fazer (Matt sai da água) nos salvamos todos,não vocês. Besouro Azul:Matt,meu amigo,acho melhor não continuar Matt: Por quem tem medo deles? se for assim vai gostar de saber que eles tem um satélite armado em cima da terra. Besouro Azul:Irado Kim: Isso não é ´´Irado´´.quer dizer que eles podem matar qualquer coisa na terra sem ser vistos. Besouro Azul:Foi mal Matt: é simples,ou estão conosco,ou saiam do nosso caminho. Battler:Isso ai Besouro Azul: concordo com eles Kim: Eu também. todos os outros dizem o mesmo Superman e Batman e todo os outros da liga aparecem Superman:Então querem se unir para serem uma Equipe? Matt: é... Superman:Aceitamos,mas tem de nos contar de tudo que fizerem Matt: Não somos crianças. Superman:Eu não disse que eram,mais e o que vão fazer,se quiserem a Equipe Matt: Vai ser o que uma liga da justiça jr? Superman:Não Batman: Vão ter um experiente com vocês. Besouro Azul:quem? Caçador de Marte: Iram conhecer ele na Caverna. Besouro Azul:Ok Grandes Eventos *Renato encontra o escaravelho.(Nas duas versões) *A Luz e foi derrotada.(Versão Original) *Renato,Lucas Lee,Lyllas(Versão Original),Matt,Chase M,Pyro,Kim formam uma Equipe. (Nas Duas Versões) *Besouro Negro e derrotado. (Nas duas versões) *Fogo Fátuo,Bala de Canhão e Feedback fazem sua primeira aparição na série. Personagens *Renato luna (Nas Duas Versões) *Matt (Nas Duas Versões) *Kim (na Versão Original) *Lyllas (Nas Duas Versões) *Lucas Lee (Marshall Lee) (Nas Duas Versões) *Chase M (Nas Duas Versões) *Pyro (Pyronita) (Nas Duas Versões) *Felipe DS 31 (Na Versão Curta) *Ray (Ultimate Spider Man) (Nas Duas Versões) *Daniel Giles (Bending753) (Na Versão Curta) *Hermini Scar (Hermnitrix) (Na Versão Original) *Superman (Versão Original) *Batman (Versão Original) *Caçador de Marte (Versão Original) *Flash (Versão Original) *KidFlash (Versão Original) Aliens Usados *Fogo Fátuo (Versão Curta) *Feedback (Versão Curta) *Bala de Canhão (2x,Versão Original) Vilões *Lider (Versão Original) *Besouro Negro (Nas duas Versões) *Aggregor (Versão Original) *Ras Al Gul (Versão Original *Vilão desconhecido (Versão Curta) *Charada (Versão Original) *Vilgax (Versão Original) *Geo Force (Versão Original) *Assasinos (Versão Original) Curiosidades *O episódio teve duas Versões,um e um episódio curto,e o outro um episódio filme. *Este episódio marca a aparição de vários personagens e alienígenas principais,como Feedback,Bala de Canhão,Renato (Renato luna) ,Matt (Matt Stmnterfriniano),Kim,Lyllas (LyllaS2),Chase M (Chase Matthews),Lucas Lee (Marshall Lee),Pyro (Pyronita),Hermini Scar (Hermnitrix),Daniel Giles (Bending753),Ray (Ultimate Spider Man),Besouro Negro,Aggegor,Ras Al Gul,Vilão Desconhecido,Charada,Vilgax,Geo Force,e a Organização a Luz que e composta por esses vilões,esse numero de aparições e contando com as duas versões. Desafio do Charada Quem e o vilão desconhecido que atacou usando os Diamantes? Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Heróis Wiki Etê